Mew Mew Power
by TheJenthehedgehog
Summary: The Mew Mew finds out they have the Ultimate Mew Mew. Jen the Hedgehog/Mew Jen/The Hedgehog Mew Mew


Mew Mew Power: The 6th Mew Mew

(A couple sits on the grass in the park)

(A cute little puppy comes by)

May: Oh look Senpai; a cute little pup- (She gets cut off as the puppy turns into a chimera anima)

(The couple screams while suddenly a bright light flashes towards the puppy, and the puppy returns back to normal)

?: You guys can stop screaming now. (The couple looks at the mysterious figure and then it banishes)

Michael: Wait! (He yells but the figure was not there)

Michael: Who was that? (He asks his girlfriend)

May: Probably a Mew Mew, Senpai. (She says to him as they both stare at where the mysterious figure was)

The next day….

Bridget: Guys look at this! (She says putting a newspaper on the table)

(Zoey stares at it in shock)

Zoey: Oh no! Someone must've taken a picture of us while we were fighting.

Kikki: That can't be one of us.

Renee: She's right you know; none of us are that height. (She tells them)

Zoey: Then could it be…

All: A 6th Mew Mew!?

Zoey: How will we find her? (She asks them)

Corina: Easy; we just get her to fight a chimera anima. (She tells them)

Zoey: Oh yeah, right. (She tells them, forgetting about that)

Corina: So we make Dren find us, make him turn an animal into a chimera anima, and then she'll show up. (She tells them)

Zoey: Great idea, let's go!

Later…

(Dren was in a blue room filled with chimera animas)

Dren: Hello, master. (He says kneeling)

Deep Blue: Hello, Dren. There has been sightings of a new Mew Mew; some says it's the 6th Mew Mew, but we don't know that just yet. So go and find out! And get rid of her for good! (He commands him)

Dren: I think I have an idea of how to get rid of her… (He laughs evilly then vanishes)

At a park…

Zoey: ok so when is Dren going to get here? (She asks)

Dren: Looking for me, Kitty- cat? (He asks appearing right in front of her)

Zoey: Dren. (She glares at him)

(Dren vanishes, and then he reappears on a tree laughing evilly)

Dren: Let's see how you deal with this! (He yells out and puts a chimera anima into a bird)

Zoey: Everyone transform! Mew Tamor-

Corina: Zoey, remember the plan. (She says stopping her from transforming)

Zoey: Oh yeah, right. (She tells her)

?: Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in your face! (The mysterious figure yells out)

Zoey: That voice…

Kikki: Look! (She yells and points to a figure near a tree)

Jen: I am Mew Jen! The Hedgehog Mew Mew! (She yells out appearing in front of them)

Dren: I think I found a new play mate, and a lover. (He says staring at Jen)

Jen: No way! I already have a man! CHAOS BLAST! (She yells as the blast hits Dren)

Dren: Well played little hedgie, but I'll get you next time, sweet heart. (He says winking at Jen)

Jen: As if! Get lost nerd! (She yells at him * Jen called him this because Dren spelt backwards is Nerd. She loves nerds but she used this as a pun*)

(Jen then stares at the chimera anima)

Jen: Not this again. (She sighs)

Jen: Chaos Healing! Full Power! (She yells out as a light flashes towards the bird and returns it back to normal)

(Mini Mew comes by and eats the chimera anima)

(Jen turns around and sees Zoey, Bridget, Kikki, Corina, and Renee)

Zoey: You're a Mew Mew. (She tells Jen)

Jen: Yes; I am the 6thh Mew Mew of the Tokyo Mew Mews. (She tells them)

At Café Mew Mew…

Zoey: Elliot! Why didn't you tell us there was another Mew Mew!? (She yells at him)

Elliot: Must've slipped my mind. (He tells her)

Elliot: Here, Jen. (He gives her a maid's outfit)

Elliot: You'll be working here with the rest of the Mew Mews. (He tells her)

Wesley: There's a changing room in the back. (He tells her politely)

Elliot: Jen is going to make a strong leader for the group; she maybe can rub off some of her leadership onto Zoey and make her a better leader. (He tells Wesley)

Wesley: Not to mention that she's such a beautiful rose, too.

Elliot: Yeah…

(Jen comes out with her uniform on)

Jen: This is so cute. (She giggles)

Wesley: I think our team will be the strongest now that she has come. (He tells Elliot)

Elliot: She'll be the best Mew Mew we ever had in the group.

H- H- How's it going bros? Favorite if you enjoyed; this is for you people and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/ Things have been rough with us lately, but it'll work out. Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome; Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting it means a bunch to the both of us.


End file.
